List of One Piece Films and Specials
This is a list of films and specials based on the manga and anime series One Piece that have been dubbed into English. =Films= One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director1 = Caitlin Glass |director2 = Zach Bolton |recorded = 2007 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2007 }}One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (劇場版ワンピース エピソードオブアラバスタ 砂漠の王女と海賊たち, Gekijōban Wan Pīsu: Episōdo Obu Arabasuta: Sabaku no Ōjo to Kaizokutachi) is the eighth feature film based on the One Piece franchise, premiering on March 3, 2007 in Japan. The movie is an abridged retelling of the events of the Alabasta Arc from the manga and anime. It is the first One Piece movie to be dubbed into English, its release coinciding with FUNimation's acquisition of the franchise in the United States. Cast Additional Voices *Charles Baker *Troy Baker *Anthony Bowling *John Gremillion *Jason Liebrecht *Brina Palencia *Justin Pate *Tony Patterson *Orion Pitts *Brandon Potter *Monica Rial *Carrie Savage *Ian Sinclair *Sonny Strait *John Swasey *Sean Michael Teague *J. Michael Tatum *Viktor Walker *Kent Williams Notes *Despite not using their dub naming conventions within the movie itself, the end credits still use 4Kids' names (Zolo instead of Zoro, Miss Groundhogs Day instead of Miss Merry Christmas). *An English remake of the ending theme "Compass" was created for use in the English dub, but a defect in the DVD caused the Japanese version to play instead. However, the English version was used in the theatrical release as well as the Blu-ray release. *Mark Stoddard voices Jaguar D. Saul in the movie, though Cole Brown would end up being recast as Saul in the TV Series. Video Releases External Links *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' at the Internet Movie Database *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia One Piece Film: Strong World Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Mike McFarland |recorded = 2013 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2009 }}One Piece Film: Strong World (ワンピースフィルム ストロングワールド Wan Pīsu Firumu: Sutorongu Wārudo) is the tenth feature film based on the One Piece franchise, premiering on December 12, 2009 in Japan. It was written by manga creator Eiichiro Oda himself in honor of One Piece's Tenth Anniversary, and was directed by Munehisa Sakai. Cast Additional Voices Notes *The English dub omits the ending theme, "Fanfare" by Mr. Children, due to rights issues, though it is mentioned to be the ending in both the English and Japanese credits at the end of the film. *Vancouver-based voice actor Scott McNeil guest stars as Shiki. *Sean Schemmel makes his first appearance in the FUNimation dub for One Piece. He was previously a voice actor for 4Kids' dub of the series. Video Releases External Links *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' at the Internet Movie Database *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia One Piece Film: Z Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Joel McDonald |recorded = 2014 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2012 }}One Piece Film: Z (stylized in Japan as ONE PIECE FILM Z) is the twelfth feature film based on the One Piece franchise, premiering on December 15, 2012 in Japan. The film was scripted by Osamu Suzuki, directed by Tatsuya Nagamine and executive produced by Eiichiro Oda. Cast Additional Voices Video Releases External Links *''One Piece Film: Z'' at the Internet Movie Database *''One Piece Film: Z'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia One Piece Film: Gold Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Joel McDonald |recorded = 2016 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2016 }}One Piece Film: Gold (ワンピースフィルムゴールド Wan Pīsu Firumu Gōrudo) is the thirteenth feature film based on the One Piece franchise, making its world premiere at the Emirates Palace hotel in Abu Dhabi on July 15, 2016, and later premiering in Japan on July 23, 2016. The film was directed by Hiroaki Miyamoto, scripted by Tsutomu Kuroiwa, and executive produced by Eiichiro Oda. Cast Additional Voices Video Releases External Links *''One Piece Film: Gold'' at the Internet Movie Database *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia One Piece: Stampede Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Mike McFarland |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2019 }}One Piece: Stampede (ワンピーススタンピード Wan Pīsu Sutanpīdo) is the fourteenth feature film based on the One Piece franchise, having its world premiere at the Osaka Station City Cinema in Osaka on August 1, 2019, and later released in Japan on August 9, 2019. The film was directed by Takashi Otsuka, and written by Atsuhiro Tomioka and Takashi Otsuka. Cast Additional Voices Notes *Starting here, Chris Rager replaces Cole Brown as the voice of Blackbeard due to Brown's passing in 2016. External Links *''One Piece: Stampede'' at the Internet Movie Database *''One Piece: Stampede'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia =Specials= One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Joel McDonald |recorded = c. 2015-2017 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2014 }}One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (〝3D2Y〟 エースの死を越えて! ルフィ仲間との誓い) is a 2014 anime special taking place during the timeskip in the One Piece anime. It premiered in Japan on August 30, 2014. FUNimation Entertainment produced a dub of the special, which was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on January 22, 2019. Cast Additional Voices Notes *The dub was created sometime prior to its 2019 release but its release was delayed for some time. This is apparent due to the presence of Ed Blaylock, who passed away in April of 2017. Video Releases External Links *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' at the Internet Movie Database *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia One Piece: Episode of Sabo Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Mike McFarland |recorded = c. 2016-2017 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2015 }}One Piece: Episode of Sabo (ワンピース エピソード オブ サボ～3兄弟の絆 奇跡の再会と受け継がれる意志～) is a 2015 anime special of the One Piece anime. It retells the events of the first third of the Dressrosa Arc from Sabo's point of view. It premiered in Japan on August 22, 2015. FUNimation Entertainment produced a dub of the special, which was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on March 19, 2019. Cast Additional Voices Notes *Similar to the previous special, the dub was created sometime prior to its 2019 release but its release was delayed for some time. Apart from Ed Blaylock's death two years prior, its release date coincided with the controversial firing of Vic Mignogna (Sabo) in Janauary 2019 due to long running allegations of sexual misconduct. Video Releases External Links *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' at the Internet Movie Database *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Mike McFarland |translation = Mike McFarland |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2015 }}One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (ONE PIECE 〜アドベンチャー オブ ネブランディア〜) is a 2015 anime special of the One Piece anime. It premiered in Japan on December 19, 2015. FUNimation Entertainment produced a dub of the special, which was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on June 18, 2019. Cast Additional Voices Notes *Pam Dougherty replaced Juli Erickson as Tsuru due to Erickson retiring. *Garret Storms replaced Scott Freeman as Hamburg due to Freeman's arrest in 2015. Video Releases External Links *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' at the Internet Movie Database *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia One Piece: Heart of Gold Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Joel McDonald |translation = John Burgmeier Clint Bickham Katelyn Barr |recorded = 2017 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2016 }}One Piece: Heart of Gold (ワンピース ～ハートオブ ゴールド～ Hāto obu Gōrudo) is an anime television special of the One Piece anime. It serves as a tie-in to One Piece Film: Gold. It premiered in Japan on July 16, 2016. FUNimation Entertainment released the special on DVD/Blu-Ray concurrently with One Piece Film: Gold on May 2, 2017. Cast Additional Voices *Patric Carroll *Shawn Gann *Taylor Harris *Keith Kubal *Jason Liebrecht *Seth Magill *Daman Mills *Paul Giovanni Ramirez *Alejandro Saab *Christopher Sabat *Patrick Seitz *Matt Shipman *Chris Thurman *David Trosko *Eric Vale *Kent Williams *Stephanie Young *Steve Young Video Releases External Links *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' at the Internet Movie Database *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia One Piece: Episode of East Blue Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Kyle Phillips |translation = Katelyn Barr Bonny Clinkenbeard |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2017 }}One Piece: Episode of East Blue - Luffy and His Four Friends' Great Adventure (エピソードオブ東の海～ルフィと4人の仲間の大冒険～ Episōdo obu Īsuto Burū: Rufi to Yo-nin no Nakama no Dai-bōken) is a 2017 anime special of the One Piece anime. It premiered in Japan on August 26, 2017. FUNimation Entertainment produced a dub of the special, which was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on September 24, 2019. Cast Additional Voices *James Ashcraft *Ben Balmaceda *Dalton Barlow *Kimmie Britt *Brad Kurtz *James Larabee *Thomas Llewellyn *Emi Lo *Meg McClain *Spencer McGuire *Joshua Passmore *Kyle Phillips *Jack Reeder *JT Snyder *Michael Steves *Kevin Thelwell *Ashe Thurman *Sebastian Todd Notes *Jeff Johnson replaced Scott Freeman as Yasopp due to Freeman's arrest in 2015. *Megan Shipman replaced Christine Auten as Young Sanji due to Auten's inactivity in voice acting. *Garrett Schenck replaced Grant James as Zeff due to Grant's retirement. *David Matranga replaced Illich Guardiola as Gin due to Guardiola's firing. *Derick Snow replaced Vic Mignogna as Nezumi due to Mignogna's firing earlier in 2019. Video Releases External Links *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia One Piece: Episode of Skypiea Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Clifford Chapin |translation = Katelyn Barr |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2018 }}One Piece: Episode of Skypiea (ONE PIECE エピソード オブ 空島 Episōdo obu Sorajima) is a 2018 anime special of the One Piece anime. It premiered in Japan on August 25, 2018. FUNimation Entertainment has produced an English dub of the special, which was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on November 26, 2019. Cast Additional Voices *Randy E. Aguebor *Duncan Brannan *Ben Bryant *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Jacqui Davis *Ricco Fajardo *Shawn Gann *Jim Johnson *Gabe Kunda *Bryan Massey *Andy Mullins *Christopher Dontrell Piper *Chris Rager *Tyson Rinehart *Aaron Roberts *Hunter Scott *Ian Sinclair *Kevin Thelwell *Megan White *Christopher Wehkamp *Brian Witkowicz Notes *Jill Harris replaces Laura Bailey as Conis and Patrick McAlister replaces Troy Baker as Ohm. Video Releases External Links *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:TV Specials Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime Films from the 2000's Category:Anime Films from the 2010's Category:FUNimation